A Heart for Monsters
by Sapphyre Edwige Black
Summary: I used to have a normal life, a perfect life. I was rich, pretty, and loved by all. But then, HE came, the monster that loved me. From there, life went terribly downhill. And now, I, too, am a monster. AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, quite unfortunately, do not own the genius creation of the Twilight series or any of its characters. This has been credited to the unfathomably lucky Stephenie Meyer and not myself. Those existing in Twilight are lucky as well, because I would probably make their nonexistent lives a living Hell. Please, do continue.**

Hello! Um... This is my first fanfic on this account. Yeah, my other one is Neko Warrior, but I only have one Twilight fanfic on that one. Neko is more manga-oriented. If you're into any mangas, check it out! I have a few Fruits Basket ones up, and a Tokyo Mew Mew oneshot as well. As for you poor, unfortunate souls who do not know the joys of manga, I suggest you make plans to, because you are missing out on too much. Thanks! Um... proceed!_  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_BPOV_

A shiver wracked my frail body. But it was not cold, not even here in the dark of my vast closet. Instead, the typical humidity of a Phoenix summer's eve had my specially-made Jacques Doucet designer dress clinging to me more than usual, aided by the blood, sweat, and tears coating my skin. But even as the dark crept up on my quaking figure, it was not silent. Not at all.

Screams echoed through the halls of my family's small estate. They were products of wasted last breaths, for they would reach no one's ears but mine. And I could not help them. In fact, I was the reason they were dying, the reason they screamed. It was all my fault.

A moment of eerie silence stretched throughout the house suddenly. Had he already killed them all? Was he coming for me? Would he kill me? Questions flew through my head at the speed of light, but I all but went brain-dead. I was too panicked to think, too panicked to breath, I soon noticed.

Suddenly, my eyes roared in pain as the closet doors were yanked open. I felt a hand lace gently but tightly through my hair, almost as if to comfort me. All hope of reassurance was lost when I felt an unbearable sting in my scalp as I was lifted up by my hair, coming face-to-face with_him_.

"L-Laurent…" I whispered, my voice cracking from the dryness in my mouth. I was absolutely petrified. He was drenched from head-to-toe in blood; the blood of my friends and family. And soon, my blood would stain his hands, as well. He would have his revenge, and I would be dead. At least I might be allowed to rest in peace.

"Yes, Isabella, it is I," he answered, a malicious tone in his horrifyingly charming voice. His shocking green eyes laughed at me in all my disheveled glory. I could see my desperate, panicked face reflected in his miniscule pupils and sank farther down into oblivion.

I could see the horrifying scenes playing over and over again in that pinprick darkness. There was my mother, the first to be killed, collapsing at my newly polished shoes, a bullet hole defined by a ring of blood on the back of her head and a lighter poised perfectly in her hand, as if it could still reach the second candle on my cake. I watched my fiancé's murder once more, his rock-hard, tanned torso being pierced by a kitchen knife like it was a mere piece of paper.

"It's your fault, Bella," Laurent hissed through his pearly white teeth, his lips curled to reveal them in a feral growl. "It's your fault they're dead. It's your fault my heart broke. You turned me down, and I'll never let you forget it."

"Laurent, I'm sorry," I sobbed, fresh tears flowing down my cheeks in a torrent of sorrow. "I didn't mean to lead you on, I really didn't! I never loved you, I'm truly sorry if you ever believed I did. Forgive me, Laurent!"

"_NO_!" He shouted, drawing my closer to him. He still held me by my long brown locks, for my legs had gone too weak to stand on. Then, he dropped me unceremoniously to the hard wooden floor. "I accepted you didn't love me! I loved you, so I _graciously_ let it go. I wouldn't force you to accept me. But right after you turned me down, you accepted that filthy _Indian's_ hand in marriage!"

"I _loved_ him! I loved Jacob from the moment I met him! Don't you understand?" I asked in between wracking sobs, grabbing Laurent's trouser bottoms in a steel grip. He only kicked me away and stormed over to look out my window. As I watched him in frozen horror, I noticed his calloused hands were ripping the wood of my pretty windowsill to splinters.

"It was a blow below the belt, Isabella. You could have waited just a bit, you could have told me," he turned around to stare at me, contemplating for a moment. "You could have told me the truth. You had said you weren't ready for commitment, but obviously you were. You accepted _him_!"

"So you_killed him_!?" I questioned, my voice hideously warped with blame, flavored with poison. "You killed them all! You ruined my life because you were rejected!?" The tears increased as I drew my legs closer so I could huddle in fetal position. Though it brought little comfort, it was better, like I was holding my torn heart in, instead of letting it detach from my chest completely. "You're a monster, Laurent. _I hate you_."

He reeled at the childish words that escaped my lips. Green eyes flew wide open to take all the more in before narrowing maliciously. I gulped, knowing my borrowed time was over. He drew a pistol from his belt, aiming for my head.

I yelped and rolled out of the way and on to my feet. Then, I was off like a speeding bullet, or a very lethargic speeding bullet, thanks to my constricting hobble skirt and heels. Another gunshot echoed through the halls as I heard Laurent's steps thundering madly after me. I screamed again and tripped, which actually helped me dodge the bullet.

As I scrambled to get up, he stood towering over me. I yelped and turned to my knees, trying to crawl away. But as I turned around, I came face-to-face with one of my dearest friends, Angela Weber.

"Angela!" I addressed her joyfully. She didn't move "Angela, why aren't you responding?" She stared back at me, and for a moment I thought she was alive. But then, I recognized the glazed-over look in her eyes and realized: Angela was dead.

I screamed yet again and turned to crawl somewhere else. A tug on the skirt of my dress had me looking over my shoulder. Laurent's foot was planted firmly on the very corner of the fabric.

His eyes, too, were hazy. They didn't show emotions anymore. He wasn't in control. Instead, he was a cold-blooded killer, and I was just another witness to silence eternally. His arm trembled as he lifted the gun from his side, angling it perfectly in the direction on my temple. He was going to kill me.

"Laurent! Laurent, NO!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. He didn't even flinch. I watched as his finger twitched, automatically preparing to give that fatal tug to the trigger.

-

-

-

I know, it's a bit dark... I meant it to be, really. I hoped you liked it, though. If you wouldn't mind, could you review? I'll most likely have the next part out soon, if you do. Thanks! Bye!

- Za Shukketsu Kokoro


	2. Chapter 1: Horrifying Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own any of the following characters or the Twilight series. Please, take this to heart, because disclaimers are ALREADY starting to annoy me. And this id only the second installment... -.-'**

Hello again. Heh, I didn't take very long to update... But that's only because this is a new story. Be forewarned, I'm known to update less and less as the story goes on... But right now, I'm totally into it! Yay! Read on, if you wish.

-

-

-

_BPOV_

Laurent's finger flexed and pulled the trigger. I screamed, feeling the hot bullet pierce through the skin of my chest. I clasped my hand over the wound, the familiar feeling of blood-induced nausea washing over me harder. As the warm liquid stained my hand a fain crimson, I looked up to the man who shot me.

Laurent looked awful. It wasn't his unshaved face, haunted by five 'o clock shadow, or the sallow tint of his sunken-in cheeks. It was the look in his eyes that set me off. It was one of instantaneous regret, realization of what he did. Somehow, my slowing heart reached out to him.

Unable to bear the look in his eyes anymore, I quickly glanced over Laurent's shoulder instead. There, staring in shock at me, was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

He had the most gorgeous caramel-brown hair I had ever seen. I could even tell from a distance that his eyes were shockingly red, a lovely cherry color. Even his body built was impeccable, but he seemed like he was a painting, too good to be true. And if he was by chance a painting, his creator had obviously run out of tan paint, because he was as white as a sheet.

And in his eyes was the most feral glare I had ever seen.

One moment, he was standing there behind the unsuspecting Laurent. And then, he was right behind him, sinking his teeth straight into his neck. Laurent screamed in pain, or at least tried to, but it was too late. Blood dripped down his white shirt, staining it forever. And the mysterious, striking man sucked up as much of the nauseating liquid as he could, not even pausing to breath. It struck me. I had just been saved by a vampire.

Everything suddenly went black, and I was sure I had died.

-

_EPOV_

-

I wandered the less-traveled streets of Phoenix, sifting absently through the thoughts of those few around me for any malicious intent. None. How could I have walked through Phoenix for over two days now without finding a suitable criminal to feel on!? The thought was nearly implausible. Nearly.

I strained my vampiric ears for sounds, both mental and realistic, for something. It was getting to a point were I could barely stand to be within ten feet of a human. It was frustrating and highly dangerous. It didn't help that all the women were ogling at me in my designer tailcoat, which I had left open, along with some of the brass buttons on my white blazer.

Suddenly, a sound reached my waiting ears. It was far away, very far, but it was still there. It was the sound of a female scream coming from the high end of town. A murder case, maybe? A way to overthrow a rich family? I hoped so. It would mean dinner for me.

So, tipping my top hat politely and winking to a crowd of swooning ladies, I pushed on through the masses of humans, ignoring how the smell of their blood attracted me so. I would soon be drinking to my heart's content, so why bother with _them_?

More, different screams came from the same direction as the first. A massacre!? I could drink the blood of the dead, even though it had cooled, after I finished off those responsible. It would be too easy, and I would be full for days. This night was getting better and better.

Soon, the sweet perfume of human blood tickled my nose. I was getting closer. Even so, the smell was too pungent; too strong. There must have been so many people killed. If this murderer didn't deserve death by my insatiable hunger, who would?

So, I approached the house with excitement, anticipating the taste of this feast-to-be. I was in close enough range that I could hear what the murderer was thinking. It truly was sickening.

_How should I kill my Bella? It will be so much fun to torture her. It's too bad hr Indian lover is already dead, or I could torment him some more, too._

I sighed. Typical thought process of mass murderers. It was like the instructions on a shampoo bottle. Torture, kill, and repeat. You know, they never tell you when to _stop_ repeating. It could go on forever. This is the way of a killer.

The first thing I noticed when I approached the estate was that it was rather large, like the one I had stayed in with Carlisle for a few years. After that, I realized it was the home of a star baseball player whose name I couldn't quite remember. Phil something, was it? Lastly, I found out the most peculiar thing: a smell unlike any other haunted this place. It was even more appealing than the gallons of blood spilled up in the house. I was going wild from desire.

I had lost my mind within the first five seconds the scent reached my nose, and I found myself running at breakneck speed towards the doors, because the intoxicating stench led that way. I wasn't able to control my legs, I found. I could only sit back and watch as my body acted on its own.

I broke down the door, quite literally, by slamming into it at full speed. I was unscathed as I raced through the hallway to the room where I heard commotion. There, on the other side of the room, was the most horrifying sight I had ever seen.

It was worse than the scores or bodies lining the floor or the blood coating the walls. It was worse than the bloodiest, goriest horror movies. It was worse than the first time I had killed a human; worse than seeing his blood on my cold fingers.

It was much more mundane than any of those, yet it had my silent heart breaking within the second. There, across the room, was the most beautiful girl I had seen, gasping as she realized she had been shot in the chest.

Something inside me cracked. I don't know quite what, but before I knew it, I was snapping the man's pistol in two and proceeding to scramble his face so bad not even his own mother would recognize him.

All the while, the young lady on the floor watched, horrified.

Finally, I saw it fit to kill the man, so I snapped his neck like a puny twig and drank up all the warm, flowing liquid. By the time I was finished, she looked to be dead.

Horrified, I threw the murderer's body aside and bent over her. She was still breathing, if just barely. She was covered in deep cuts and bruises, I knew not how they were caused. Then, there was the hole in her chest. It didn't take a medical genius to know she was going to die. Not on my watch.

Swallowing my guilt, I slipped her into my lap, trying to ignore how much the smell of her blood drew me in. I mustered up enough courage and leaned over her lifeless body. The smell hit me even worse, but somehow I knew I couldn't let her die. So, I bit into her neck, sucking just a tiny bit to get the venom flowing. She moaned in her unconsciousness, and I took it as a sign of my death-cure taking action. Soon, she would be exactly like me. This scared me.

-

-

-

Omg, who _wasn't_ drooling when I mentioned Edward in a tailcoat!? My description, not so great, but the overall mental picture... Meep! Ooh, you know how the movie is coing out on Dec. 12th!? That's my sister's birthday! She's sooooooooo lucky! I'd ask for the day off to go see the movie with my friends. It's opening on a Friday, but I'd soooo want to go see it the first time it plays in theatres. And then, if it's good enough, I'd want to go right back in and watch it a few (hundred) more times! Well, thank you so much for reading! Review, please!? Bye!


	3. Chapter 2: Returning of a Conscience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, although I, like every other sane female on this planet, wish I _did_ own Edward. Squee!**

Hey! To everybody who reviewed, thank you so much! And to those who only read so far... Please review after reading? Please!?

-

-

-

_EPOV_

I watched her toss and turn in unconsciousness. Every so often, she would scream or moan, voicing the pain she couldn't escape, even in unconsciousness. I couldn't help but listen to the annoying little voice inside my head screaming, "Your fault! It's your fault!" I was fairly certain I didn't have a conscious. This was a bloody well time to show itself, now wasn't it? I didn't even know her_ name_!

But guilt had never been so strong to me, not even in my human years. I had found vampirism drowned out many emotions, or at least weakened them. This was nothing of the sort for Carlisle. I think his state made them all stronger. But he was better than me, better than I could ever be. I hoped he didn't worry about me, because he didn't deserve such a burden as myself.

I was very aware of her changes, maybe even too aware. It made me feel all the worse, knowing I had stolen her soul; damned her to a horrible life of killing. How could I do that to her?

That heavenly scent of hers, the scent that had nearly driven me over the edge, had changed for the better. Now, an edge of vampire-smell made it all the more bittersweet. The smell of freesia and vampire was all over her. I liked it.

And then there was her heart rate. Even in the two hours or so since I had contaminated her, it had slowed down tremendously.

Reminded of time, I glanced nervously at my watch. It was now four forty-seven. Soon, the sun would be up and shining. Unless I wanted to create a scene, we wouldn't be able to escape if we didn't leave soon. Then, we'd be trapped in the house for the daylight hours. By then, someone would have noticed that no one in the house had gone home. They would call or come over. And then, it wouldn't be long before the cops looked into it.

Even if we did leave, her body would be missing. That would surely raise suspicion. They'd look all over for her, and they could find our trail, vampires or not. She'd be dangerous to them, as would I. But if we were seen… that would be worse.

I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and leapt on over to the window. To my horror, the sun shone brightly through the glass, sitting just over the horizon. A stray shard of light made its way to my hand, sending sparkles flying all over the room. Even as it hit the girl's face, she shone, too. Her transformation was going rather fast.

We were trapped.

The ring of the doorbell snapped me back from my horror. This was bad. Very, very bad. There was a silent pause in which all my panic escaped from the bonds that had been holding it back. I started hyperventilate, a rare occurrence for one who doesn't need to breathe. As my eyes flickered from the corpse-filled room, the door, and the girl in my arms, the visitor grew impatient. With a curt knock instead, they opened the door.

From my thoughts, I knew it was the mother of one of the dead girls, Mrs. Weber. Her eyes swept across the room, widening in horror when she saw her daughter's lifeless body on the ground. But she held her scream for when her eyes locked with mine, red and cruel.

With a shriek, she ran to the car to get her husband. I could have been gone before she was back, but I would risk exposing myself. It wasn't worth it. So, I was still there, waiting, as she ran back with her husband.

He raised his gun, pointing it at me. As he pulled down on the trigger, I stared calmly at his angry face. Why should I bother to budge? He couldn't do any harm to me. As the bullet hit me, it flattened out and fell to the ground with a soft clink. He stared in horror as his wife called the police, not knowing what her husband had just seen.

It was too late to dispose of them. They had already revealed that they were at the house, and Mrs. Weber had given them information about my appearance. If I played my cards right here, I could go unsuspected. I doubt that would happen, but there was a chance. If I killed them… I would be irrefutable as a suspect, even the culprit.

Just then,_ she _stirred. This was the last thing I needed.

-

-

-

Wow. That was... short. Don't blame me. I asked my dear friend, and by that I mean the only one who was online and _talking_, where to end this. He didn't read Twilight, so it was a simple: Edward POV or Edward and Bella POV? And, sadly, he didn't even know what POV stands for. I am ashamed. You know... I think I just might take it upon myself to wise him up on fanfiction terms. He should know by now, really. I use fanfiction terms on a day-to-day basis. xD Thanks for reading! Please review...? I'll give you a genuine Edward clone! -looks over to half-deflated Edward blowups- Or... something along those lines...


	4. Chapter 3: Escaping Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight under any circumstances, no matter how insane they may be. No, I would not own it even if Stephenie Meyer was kidnapped by flying monkeys and held for a ransom of three cents while twenty-seven-eyed aliens from the planet of attacked Earth and slaughtered all of the human race but me using bologna and swiss sandwiches.**

I know you love my disclaimer.

-

-

-

_BPOV_

Everything was dark, like the beginning of a dream. An intense pain rushed through my body, never stopping. It was like there was fire consuming the blood in my veins, growing stronger and hungrier with each drop. It seemed to go on for eternity. The pain was like a nightmare, but all too realistic to ever be one.

In a desperate attempt to get it to stop, I tried to bring my knees to my chest. It had always worked before. But I suddenly couldn't. It was like my arms and legs, even my head, were tied down to their own anvil. The pain only grew with my struggle.

Was this death? Could death be this painful? Perhaps I was in Hell. I hadn't been that terrible though. Had I? I couldn't remember anything life-altering. Sure, I had lied a few times. I had hated it all the while though. It was only to protect others. Yeah, I led Laurent on. I coveted Jacob. I didn't always listen to Renee or Phil. I stole face powder once from Jessica. But was that enough to put me in Hell? If you look at the big picture, every little thing piling up, maybe. I didn't know the standards for Hell, though.

As I pondered my predicament, much time passed, or so I though. I've found it's very impossible to keep track of time when one believes she, or she, is dead. After a while, it would seem rather pointless, because, although life is fleeting, death is not. I was under the impression it was irreversible and definite, that no one could live forever. But loss of time sense could also be contributed to the loss of a clock. I wasn't much of a fan of watches, anyway.

After what seemed like an eternity, the weight on my limbs lifted. I took the opportunity to shift my body, for laying flat was getting a bit uncomfortable. But then, I realized that I wasn't laying flat at all, but in the arms of another. Whoever these arms belonged to, I rather enjoyed them. They were nice and cool, the perfect counterbalance of the fire flowing through my veins.

But when my eyes opened, I wasn't as content. It was the mysterious man that killed Laurent! I screamed and twitched away and out of his arms. _He_ was even scarier!

I immediately regretted roling out of his cool, inviting arms, because the comforting sensation was gone and my body wracked with pain. Of course, I had been unconscious. The miracle of sleep had only _dulled_ the pain! So, being fully awake was pure torture. When had it started? Why?

"Bella!" I heard someone scream my name. Rushed footsteps hit the ground all too loudly. A headache was on its way…

A warmer pair of arms rolled my over gently so I could stare up, instead of at the once white, now red, carpet. I whimpered, disappointed. The scary man's arms were so _nice_… Then, I recognized the face.

"Mrs. Weber?" I asked, my voice hoarse, probably from last night's screaming. Tears were flowing from her squinty little eyes, falling to wet my face instead.

"Oh, Bella, thank the good Lord you're alive! What happened!?" She asked, her voice going a bit squeaky as she enveloped me in a large motherly hug. "Oh, I'm so happy you're alive…"

"Angela is dead," I said sadly, my voice probably muffled from Mrs. Weber's bone-crushing hug. "He killed them all!" I hugged her tighter, searching for relief in the embrace. Somehow, I found none. "Before my eyes Mom and Jacob died! Jessica, Mike, Angela…"

"He killed them?" Mrs. Weber asked, nudging her head slightly towards Laurent's killer. Before I had the chance to respond, the police burst through the open doorway startling both Mrs. Weber and I. A moment later, they all had grabbed the man.

"Wait!" I screamed, finding my voice again. Just then, his red eyes grew a darker burgundy, his face miserable and angry.

"Let go." He rasped under his breath, a wild, dangerous look in his eyes. When none of them did, he snapped.

His eyes were completely black when he snapped one of the cop's necks. I screamed and buried my head into Mrs. Weber's shoulder once more, trying to ignore the strangled cries of the men. Mrs. Weber held me tightly, burying her nose into my hair so she couldn't witness the scene, either.

"You're coming with me," the musical voice of Laurent's killer, and my savior, I realized, commanded. I squealed and felt a strong arm latch around my waist. With one heave, I was yanked from Mrs. Weber's grip and tucked under his arm. With effortless ease, he swung me over his shoulder to pull something out of his belt.

Two gunshots later, we were speeding away at a nauseating speed. I caught a glimpse of my home behind me, knowing it could easily be the last time I saw it. There, laying dead on the floor, were Mr. and Mrs. Weber.

-

-

-

I know it was short. Well, it would have been combined with the last chapter normally, if I decided to listen and stick with onePOV per chapter now. Tbat'll probably change. Please review? Seriously, these end comments would have been longer, too, but I have to get ready to school. Dx No fun. Ugh, my sister just burned her bagel... Bye! I'll probably update after school.


	5. Chapter 4: Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I suppose. Would you really expect me to? I should hope not. ;D**

Hey. Well, I finished this in school, so I typed it up as soon as I could! Yeah... nearly nine PM isn't exactly _right_ after school, but you get the idea. Anyway, sorry for the last chapter's smallness. It's just like me: short and annoying. Heh. Thanks to anyone who reviewed any of the previous chapters. I promise I'll put up a thank you list in the next chapter or so, whenever I get a more diverse reviewing crowd. But even if you haven't reviewed... Thank you for reading! Speaking of which... Carry on.

-

-

-

_EPOV_

I hated to do it, I really did. But I had learned to live with no regrets, so I wiped my conscious clean as I fired those last two shots.

I had killed innocents. Guilt washed over me once more as I ran, coming down even harder than before. I was being crushed alive, consumed whole. It was the most powerful enemy I could have, and it was all unleashed because of this petty girl over my shoulder.

But, somehow, my mind countered, _Petty? You saved her miserable life for a __**reason**_. I only hissed and rolled my eyes, concentrating on my feet pounding silently on the dry ground.

But even so, this guilt was helpful. It distracted me, keeping me from thinking about the risk I was taking. I, the sparkling vampire, was running through Phoenix, although the deserted outskirts, in the sunlight. Fortunately, the estate in which she lived was right by Camelback Mountain. There was enough land in between the trails to hide for a while. I should know. I was doing it for the past week, after all.

But what if someone had seen her and me sparkling? Even_ I_ knew of the Volturi. They were the head honchos of the vampiric world, and they loved their rules. One of the highest priorities could have easily been broken by my recklessness: Never let the humans know of our existence. Of course, they could see us, but if they ever found out we weren't human, penalties would be grim on both sides. And, if you hadn't noticed, humans just don't sparkle in the sun.

Bella, I had learned her name from Mrs. Weber's mind, and shouts, was protesting as I carried her. I think. It seemed somewhat like she was, but only in her weak human state, which, might I add, would soon be no more, the constant thrum of clouts felt more like a massage than anything else.

By the time we were far up in the forest, she had given up her futile attempt to be let go. Instead, she replaced this action with a much worse pastime: crying. Mortified, I plopped her down on the dirt and sat beside her.

"Please, please don't cry," I pleaded, wiping a stray tear from Bella's beautiful face. She slapped my hand away, growling something like a fierce wild grizzly bear or mountain lion. I gasped. Her eyes were half red, half brown, and all anger.

"Don't tell me not to cry," she hissed, wiping her own tears away with her sleeve. I sighed. Until the completion of her transformation, her eyes would be puffy and bloodshot, a reminder on my part of the pain I caused the poor girl. Stupid, stupid crying!

"I've lost all my friends and family, been shot through the chest, and was kidnapped by a monster all in the course of two measly days!" She screamed, balling her stained fingers into fists once more. I half expected her to attack me in rage, but she only turned away and drew herself into fetal position. "I think I have the right to cry…"

I winced at her sad, muffled voice. She sounded scared, even terrified. And who was to blame her? She had been through a lot in such a short time. I certainly wasn't making it any better. I owed her some comfort, at the least, in return for damning her forever. Couldn't I manage just that much, or had I become such a heartless beast?

"Bella," I started, watching her slowly rocking form, worried. "May I call you that?" I asked after a moment, making sure I didn't offend her more than I already had. It seemed to have the opposite effect, however, when she whipped her head around again, grimacing.

"You've kidnapped me. Informality couldn't hold a candle to _that_ fact, sir," she huffed, burying her head into her arms again. "Please, I beg of you, just leave me alone."

"I can't," I muttered quietly. "Just hear me out, Bella. I know you're not happy, who could be in your shoes? But I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for your so called 'kidnapping'."

Bella inclined her head in my direction only subtly. But it was easy for me to catch the glimmer in her one showing red-brown eye as she peeked out from her fortress of arms. A smirk threatened to turn my cheeks up, but I struggled to hold it down. I doubt acting smug would do anything positive to Bella's newfound cooperation.

"You would have died," I started out with a wince. The thought of her death, although I had just met her, was abnormally unbearable. Her head shot up to protest, but I placed a single pale finger on her lips and she immediately silenced, blushing. I grimaced. The smell of her still flowing, albeit very slowly, human blood was purely intoxicating.

"If I hadn't bitten you, that is." She stared at me, confused. "I'll elaborate after I finish." Bella nodded, suddenly attentive. Curiosity, my friends, is a powerful thing. "It was dangerous for you, for us, to exist amongst the humans. I had to take you away, Bella."

"What do you mean, 'human'!?" She exploded, rocketing to her feet. "I'm human! You're human! _They're_ human! We're _all_ human!" I listened to her ranting calmly, even slightly amused. "You're utterly daft! Bloody mad! I've been kidnapped by a raving lunatic!"

I laughed under my breath as she realized she had been yelling and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest again. "If you would care to lower your voice again," I said, smirking, "I'll be more than happy to explain. And, of course, prove you wrong."

She nodded, staring back at me with the most serious look on her face. "What else do I have to do?" She blurted out at the last moment, as if not to seem too anxious, as if she read my mind. Then, it hit me. I couldn't read _her_ mind!

"I-I'm a vampire," I stuttered, trying to keep my façade impassive and sure, like I wasn't perturbed by something completely oblivious to her. Bella's eyes widened, but they couldn't be as wide as my own.

How could I _not_ be able to read her mind!? I hadn't come across anyone, _anyone at all_, who could block me out all together. Maybe it was her power, showing itself prematurely? But, come to think of it, although I hadn't been paying her much attention, I hadn't heard a single thought from her mind even before I had killed that attacker of hers, Laurent. I glanced over, focusing in her direction. Nope. Nada. Nothing.

But I was fine! I had listened, half-willingly, at least, to Mr. And Mrs. Weber's thoughts, and then again with the police, and Laurent. I hadn't heard anything from her then, and I certainly didn't now. For once in my vampiric life, I was in company of two absolutely wonderful things: silence, mentally and physically, and Bella. The peace was unbelievable nice.

"You're insane," Bella whispered, staring at me warily. "But… I want to believe you." A smile crossed her face and she held out her hand. "Let's start over. I'm Isabella Swan."

With a wide grin, I took her hand and shook it gladly. "And I'm Edward Cullen. May I call you Bella?" She nodded, giggling just a bit. But then, her body tensed up and her eyes rolled back into her head. It took about five minutes after she collapsed to the ground to realize she was out cold.

-

-

-

I know, this was pretty short, too. Sorry. I've decided to stick to writing only one POV per chapter. It might have been longer, too, if I had finished more in school. Unfortunately, today was one of the more crucial days to listen in class. I hate those days so much. Doesn't everyone? Usually, I fall asleep or write in English, History, and Math. Today was a hands-on type of day, too. Ugh.** SO** many math problems and so little time... I'm **still** really pissed. Well, I'll stop complaining. Review, please? I probably won't update until I get a handful or so more, anyway. Thanks for reading! Bye.


	6. Chapter 5: Uncanny Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and, I am sad to inform you, I will never, _ever_ will. Oh well.**

Hey. I apologize for the absolute shortness of this chapter. I'm really, really sorry. I can't quite get the next part right, so I figured I might as well post this, since it's a full POV section. ;.; I'm so sorry. Oh, yeah, and it's a great honor to say thank you to:** LaLaLovely47**,** AuroraBeaumonere**, and** bloodsinger **for reviewing! Thank you to everyone else who has me/this story on alert/favorites! Enjoy.

-

-

-

_BPOV_

I was floating in the dark abyss once more, but something was different. I could move very easily, and the pain was gone. _It must be a dream_, I thought. With a smile tugging on the corner of my lips, I observed the distance, waiting.

Dreams usually didn't start like this. At least, my dreams didn't. Was it normal for a dream to be, for lack of a better explanation, nothing? I sat, pondering my state of consciousness for a while before I saw it: a pinprick of light far in the void, speeding rapidly towards me.

I screamed, a reasonable reaction to something so fast and so alarming. Although, my reactions weren't usually reasonable… There's a first for everything.

Before I could blink, I was surrounded by a dark forest. It was still lighter than before, though. It was raining. The droplets pelted my skin, sparing me no pain. I was alone, even if for only a moment.

And then, a hand took mine in its own, cold and smooth. It felt like holding a statue's hand. I peered to my right to catch a glimpse of who it was. Edward. Who else?

But then, an intensely warm hand grabbed my free one. It was like a counterweight, making up for the loss of body heat in one of my hands by giving so much extra to the other. I recognized that touch without even looking over. It was Jacob. I turned to him anyway, smiling my brightest.

"Bella," I heard Edward's musical voice whisper, sending shivers down my soaking spine. I whipped my head around to him, blushing. If this was going to keep up, I would have whiplash very soon. "I love you, Bella."

His lips drifted towards mine, and when they finally did, it was like fireworks were going off in my head. Sparks ran throughout my whole body, and soon I had pressed myself up against his body, my tongue battling his for dominance. I forgot Jacob, the rain, my own name. Edward and his magical lips were the only things on my mind.

But Jacob was to have none of that. He pulled me away from Edward as soon as we separated, gasping for air. And he, too, kissed me. This was harder, more forceful, just like Jake's personality. But I didn't forget anything, not even Edward's kiss.

"I love you more, Bella," Jacob declared, smirking at my shocked expression. I stepped out of his grasp, only to have both my hands claimed once more. They both looked at me expectantly, waiting for something unknown.

"Choose, Bella," they both said simultaneously, their eyes smoky and unreadable. I gulped. Choosing had suddenly become so hard! But I loved Jacob, didn't I? Then how come all I could think about was Edward? I didn't love him!

Jacob's impassive face fell to a frown and he grabbed my chin so I had to stare into his deep brown eyes. "Bella, we're engaged," he said, almost as if it was an order. Edward gently pried his dark fingers from my face and tilted my head towards him, keeping a cold hand on my cheek.

"I saved you, Bella," he stated serenely. The tone in his voice was apologetic and comforting, like he was trying to make this difficult task easier, just for me. "I won't make you choose."

He captured my lips once more, and this time everything except us faded away. We were floating in the dark, kissing each other. It seemed to last forever, but it ended all too soon when I opened my eyes to the real world.

-

-

-

Once again, I'm really, really, really, really sorry for this being so short! Thank you so much for reading! Please review!? Bye!


	7. Chapter 6: Newborn's Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I own some stuff. A massive headache, yes. Twilight... no.**

Heh. I just finished writing up my oh-so fun bibliography for a research report I'm being _forced _to do. They're so annoying... Yeah, I've been a bit more busy with school, you know, actually _doing_ my homework before homeroom and all that fun. Another club of mine just started up again. -.-' The music is so damn hard... Nevermind that! Um... Thank you to everyone who reviewed... -cough- Anyone who _actually_ reviewed... Thank! Now... read on!

-

-

-

_EPOV_

I watched over Bella as she slept, just as I had been for the past two days. With not even thoughts to listen to, I had a lot of time to think.

Bella was a humane girl. She wasn't much of a sadist, as far as I had seen. She would never do well as a normal vampire, a carnivorous vampire. The guilt would eat her live. I had been a "vegetarian" for only a few short years, but I knew enough about the lifestyle to help her. And there was only one way to do that. I, too, would have to be vegetarian.

I had always hated it, no matter how much more idealistic the idea of the vegetarian vampire was. It was almost ironic, however. To humans, a vegetarian ate only plants, no animals. But "vegetarian" _vampires_ only killed animals, instead of humans. But any self-preserving human would agree that the "vegetarian" lifestyle was better. I hope.

I would sacrifice a lot for this girl. She did something to me, something unknown. It was like she had reached into my rock-hard chest and reconnected my dead heart, allowing me to care, to feel, again. She was a miracle worker.

During my span as a regular vampire, I had disconnected all of my human feelings, unceremoniously trapping them in a small little box to rot. But as long as they were only locked away haphazardly instead of being lost altogether, they always had the chance to come back. Bella had proved that much. I would never underestimate her.

But she was forbidden territory. I wasn't quite sure why… But something about her was untouchable. Or maybe I just laid that limit on myself, for she was far too good for me. I would make sure to take care of her. She seemed so _vulnerable_. Vampires could always take care of themselves physically. But mentality was a different story. I was living proof of that. I didn't want her to turn out like me.

Bella moaned in her sleep, turning onto her side and curling up. The past two days, she had been much more active than the first time I saw her sleep. "Don't… make me choose…" I heard her mutter. I frowned. This was to be her last dream and she was unhappy?

I laid down on my stomach beside her so I could stroke her paling cheek. "Shh, Bella, enjoy your dream," I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver, whether from cold or something else in her dream I didn't know.

She leaned her cheek into my hand, smiling. "Thank you, Edward," she spoke clearly. I sprang back from her immediately, acting as if I hadn't been anywhere near her.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, my acting suddenly horrible. My eyes darted to the closest distraction and I cleared my throat. She groaned and rolled to her other side, mumbling something unintelligible, even to my vampire ears. I stared at her, shocked for a moment, before realizing she was sleep-talking.

Then, I burst out laughing. Just as I did, Bella's heart stopped, forever, and she sprung up.

"What are you laughing at?" Bella growled, huffing angrily. A silent moment passed between us as I tried to smother my amusement. Finally, she caught on and her eyes widened. "Were you watching my sleep?"

"Maybe. You talk in your sleep, you know," I muttered, smirking as she hid her face. I guess she didn't understand that she couldn't blush anymore. I grew solemn quickly. "Was your last dream nice?" She looked up, raising an eyebrow at my statement.

"'Last dream'? Who says I won't have any others?" She asked, frowning. I sighed. The playful air in the small clearing we sat in had faded, leaving disagreement and unease. She watched the expression on my face carefully, her fully red eyes pleading for the truth.

I caved. "Vampires don't sleep, Bella," I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear. Of course she did. She had vampire ears. How unlucky for me. I stood and trudged a few feet away, hoping she wouldn't pursue for anymore answers. Guilt was already killing me. I didn't want to fall in too deep, because then I might never return. I could save that until I had at least helped Bella through her time of need. I could wait until she didn't need me.

"I'm not a vampire," she said, walking to my turned back slowly. When she was only inches away, I whipped around, trying to avoid her face in the process. "I can't be…

"What if I had to turn you into one to save you?" I asked, biting my lip. It didn't do much to satisfy me, but I guessed it helped Bella's opinion somehow, because I watched from the corner of my eyes as her expression softened.

"Then you saved me. I can't ask for specifics, or I might as well be dead," she muttered, smiling weakly. "Beggars can't be choosers." She placed two fingers to her jugular, pausing for a moment. I could only guess Bella was startled by the loss of a pulse. "Is it possible for vampires to have sore throats?"

I thought for a moment. Vampires technically weren't living… Viruses couldn't really harm the dead. But I knew the sort of scratchy pain she was trying to identify. "Y-you're thirsty…" I croaked, frightened to what her response could be.

"For blood," she states, looking to me for confirmation. I only give a curt not. "_Human_ blood?" Her eyes widen, as do mine. "I have to kill to eat… I have to kill humans…" I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"I've decided on changing my diet, and yours," I told her. She looked defiant for a moment. Who couldn't when a stranger was trying to control them? Then, she cocked her head to the side, a trademark sign of curiosity. "We'll be vegetarians-animal hunting-vampires."

"You're changing the way you live _for me_?" she asked, her voice awed. I smiled at her reaction. She was so adorable sometimes, no matter how much I could forbid myself from thinking so.

"Of course," I said as if it was obvious, "you're my responsibility. If I don't teach you, the Volturri would probably get on your case." I shivered involuntarily. "That wouldn't be good. You're too kind to kill humans, anyway."

"The Volturri?" she asked, wrinkling her brows. "There must be so much to comprehend… so much to know…" I sighed, standing and motioning for her to do the same. When she sprung up too quickly for her taste, she shook her head, surprised. "Vampire strength?"

"Yeah," I agreed, laughing at her bewilderment, "I'd say! You'll get used to it." She didn't look relieved, however, so I was sent reeling, rethinking my next plan. "If you didn't like that, you'll hate this. Come on, we're hunting."

I grabbed her hand and she let her silky brown hair fall down, shielding her face. "Sure, if it'll help," she muttered, reaching a hand to her throat once more," if it makes my mind stop."

I pondered what she meant for a moment. Coming up with no answer, only aggravation with her extraordinary mind-shielding ability, I let it be. Instead, I let my feet do the talking, running off with her hand still in mine, at an otherworldly speed.

Bella yelped, but other than that, she made no complaint about the speed. In fact, she had begun pulling at _my_ hand, begging silently to speed up. I smirked at the purely ecstatic expression on her face and complied. This could be fun.

-

-

-

_BPOV_

I was_euphoric_! My legs pumped at a speed unimaginable, carrying me around the mountain with Edward in hand. If this wasn't absolutely magical, I didn't know what was.

But then, the small, persistent pain in my throat erupted. I gasped, hardly able to breathe. I couldn't control my body anymore. It was like I was watching a movie through the eyes of the narrator, felt the sensations, but never manipulated anything.

"Bella! Stop!" I heard Edward yell as I let go of his smooth hand and diverted from the unplanned path we were running. My body didn't listen. I could smell something. It wasn't human. I was sure of that much. I was really, really thirsty, and whatever it was smelled so good! I just couldn't help it…

I broke through the border of trees, finding myself only a few feet away from a giant mountain lion, blood coating its front paws and jaws. A deer lay dead at its feet, still gushing warm, intoxicating blood. In the back of my mind, the rational, human part, I screamed. But the instincts I had recently found inside myself didn't so much as bat an eye.

Even so, I froze, if only for a moment. In that time, Edward came closer behind me. But by the time he was in the clearing, I had launched myself towards the giant cat. I heard him scream something, but it was meaningless to me over the roar of my prey.

In a second, I found myself pinned down by the great cat. I hissed. It growled right back. Stupid kitten. I grew angry and decided to stop the act. In one smooth move, I flipped both of us over and snapped the lion's neck. My tongue found its way to the fracture in her skin, sucking out every last drop of my liquid sustenance. Once blood was warming my stomach and my lips, I stood to see the damage.

A wave of guilt and grief swept over me. I had just killed something. Rest assured it wasn't human. But it, too, had a life. It had feelings, even if they were only of pain, hunger, and excitement. And I had taken away that life.

Collapsing to my knees, I stifled a tearless sob. "Oh my goodness," I bawled, hiding my face in my hands. Edward approached me quietly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I was too ashamed to look at him.

"Bella, please," he pleaded, his voice horribly sad. It made me sob even harder. "It was her or a human. She could only suffer in the wild, anyway." It didn't help at all. He continued. "If you hadn't killed her nice and quick she would have died a worse death."

I only sniffed, although I hadn't shed a single tear, and lifted my head. There was a noise in the bushes. I crouched further down, ready to pounce if the shed blood had attracted another animal. When I saw nothing emerge from the leaves, I grew curious.

"Don't," Edward started, but I didn't listen. I really should have learned by now: always listen to Edward. I peeked into the bushes, stifling a dry sob as I did. There, hidden in a small hole, were five cougar kittens. Five motherless cougar kittens.

A new wave if guilt nearly drowned me. I had _killed _their mother, just like Laurent had killed _mine_! I knew how bad that felt, and I could take care of myself. Given, these animals might not have been capable of human emotion, but now they were defenseless and would most likely die.

"I'm such a monster!" I screamed, startling the little, spotted babies. One mewled softly, making its way over to my leg and nudging it. He thought I was his mother! Oh, the irony. I whipped around to a watching Edward. "We have to take care of them."

"What?" He asked, wrinkling his perfectly shaped brows in confusion. I nearly felt a blush coming on, but it disappeared. I seemed to be getting better at hiding my embarrassment. "They're mountain lions, not babies."

"But they _are_ babies! Kittens, really," I argued, pouting. "I orphaned them. It's the least I could do." Edward winced, probably knowing I was right. "We're so alike!" I exclaimed, picking one purring kitten up in my arms, holding it very close to my face. "We both have no parents."

"Bella," Edward whined, his eyes darting from me to the mountain lion kitten and back again, "we're vampires. They're kittens. They need milk." He stopped to clear his throat in embarrassment. "Vampires are clinically dead. No life processes."

"We can find milk somewhere!" I exclaimed, making my eyes as begging as possible. "Please, Edward, if I don't do this I'll drown in guilt!"

"Fine," Edward sighed. I smiled widely and was immediately by his side with the five kittens in my arms. Placing two in his lap, I sat down and took my three. "Let's hope _you_ have parenting skills, because I'm not exactly Mr. Mommy."

I laughed. "I never took you for him. Now, if would just _be quiet_, we should let them nap." And as he glanced down into his lap, he realized I was right. The kittens were asleep.

-

-

-

Heh. Two POVs, I know. It was too short with only one... I should stop listening to Jared. Anyway... thank you so much for reading, but I would be even more grateful, and would probably update faster, if you reviewed! Come on, all you have to do is click the little purple/blue/lavender/indigo button thing! You do that _anyway _to put this story on alert, so why not take a few extra seconds to write a comment or two? Jeez, you guys are lazy. Thank you again! Bye!


	8. Chapter 7: Forgetting Jacob

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Huzzah.**

Yeah, I know this was up before. I lumped another part to this, you know, to make two really, really short chapters into one. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I had everything written out, but I wasn't in the mood for posting. And then the new moon (not _New Moon_) came... And I got sick. So, I have a few excuses. but it's not like anyone _cares_ if I update or not. Heh. I'm totally angsty right about now... Sorry. Again. So, thanks for reviewing to all who did and **CLICK THAT BLUE/PURPLE/LAVENDER/INDIGO/WHATEVER-COLOR-YOU-THINK-IT-IS BUTTON!**Heh. Sorry.

-

-

_EPOV_

Watching Bella gather the five energetic cougar cubs in her arms was hilarious. This was her first time handling them all together, and there was always sibling rivalry. I rolled my eyes as she growled vociferously at one of the cubs, then placing him on the ground before me. He sat completely still, staring in awed horror at his new mother. I just had to laugh. Bella was _perfect_ as a mountain lion mother.

She found her method worked and used it to calm the rest down. When all of them were sitting facing me, only fidgeting with each other slightly, she sat lotus position beside me and pointed to the first one.

"You're telling me their genders," she ordered, motioning to the first, and biggest, cub. I stared at him for a moment, seeing if I could read his mind. It took a bit of an effort, seeing as this animal wasn't the _most_ developed, but I could tell the basics. I knew immediately he was a boy.

"Male," I told her calmly. Bella looked at me, probably wondering how I could tell so quickly. But then again, I couldn't ever assume what was on her mind. That damn power of hers…

"He's awfully cocky," she observed as he growled at his sibling beside him and prowled over to Bella, nudging her knee possessively. Even the way he walked was somehow… haughty. It came to me; the perfect name.

"Altanero," I said, picking him up in my hands, appraising the annoyed look on his face. Bella wrinkled my eyebrows. I was beginning to get really good at reading her facial expressions. "It means 'arrogant' in Spanish."

She giggled that perfect, heartwarming laugh of hers. "You're completely right!" She exclaimed, grabbing the newly named kitten from my arms and placing it in her lap. "Now, for…"

I acknowledged her pause for the gender of the next kitten. "Her," I supplied. She smiled at me thankfully and picked up the kitten in line.

"She's so _tiny_!" Bella squealed, bringing the lion to her chest, cradling her like a human baby. "What's a name for her?" I thought for a moment, languages running through my head.

"Klein?" I suggested. Bella shrugged, and I took that as a "no". "Even though she's small, she'll be great." I thought for a moment. "So… we should name her Kostelik."

"I love it," Bella said, her voice sweet. If I was human, I would have blushed. "Now, for this little…"

"Guy," I intervened. She smiled wider.

"Thank you, Edward." I loved to hear her say that. My name on her tongue was purely exhilarating. "Doesn't he look like a Tamu?" She asked, smiling down at the little kitten. I stared down at him for a moment, smiling. I would have agreed with her wholeheartedly anyway, but she was right.

"Exactly," I agreed. Tamu padded over to Bella and climbed into her lap, settling down immediately. I nearly melted at the sight. After a few moments of petting her new mamma's boy, Bella looked down to the last kitten.

"She's a girl," she announced, smiling. "I can just tell. A mother's instincts," she explained when I stared questionably at her. I shrugged. She was right, after all. "Can we name her Mina?"

"Of course," I said, "I named the other two, anyway." Bella nodded in understanding. Then, she suddenly froze up. I raised an eyebrow and glanced curiously over at her.

"Two and two is _four_," she blurted, her face changing to a deer-in-headlights expression. I snorted. Was _this_ her shell shocking revelation? "There were _five_ kittens! _Five_!"

One of the kittens was lost.

-

-

_BPOV_

-

-

"Was he male or female?" I blurted out. Edward turned to look at me for a moment before turning back to his bush-searching.

"Male," he muttered. Somehow, it still reached my ears as clear as crystal. I wasn't used to such good hearing. It was very disturbing.

But I couldn't be deterred. I _had_ to find him! I had adopted him as my own, despite difference in species, and I had _lost_ my unnamed child! How could I be so irresponsible? He was only a baby. In the wilderness, anything could happen to him. Wolves, bears, eagles… I didn't know what would try to hurt him, but_ something_ would!

"I'll name him Basar," I told myself. My voice surprised me. It was too calm for my frazzled state. "When he's found, I'll name him Basar." The meaning of the name, found, I suppose, calmed me down. It gave me a positive outlook. If he was found, I could name him. And I would name him appropriately.

If he wasn't found… I would never get to name him.

My throat stung as I choked down a sob. A wipe at my eyes told me what I needed to know. I wasn't crying. I couldn't cry.

"Bella," cold breath tickled my ear. Shivers traveled down my spine. It was Edward. I tried to hide my face. Sure, I wasn't tearing, but that didn't stop my face from expressing anything. "Please, look at me,"

"I'm looking for Basar," I told him. Good. I sounded confident, strong, together. I couldn't bear seeming anything else to Edward. I couldn't let him see my weak side. Then, he would see the real me. I didn't want to get hurt more. We might have started over, but I still remembered how he kidnapped me. That isn't something you forget easily.

"On your shoes?" Edward asked. Damn. It was true; my eyes were focused on the shoes I was wearing, the shoes I had been wearing for such a long time. My mother's blood stained the toes. Edward's hand clasped onto my chin, turning me around so I was forced to look deep down into his reddish eyes.

I gasped. He was more alluring than usual. I couldn't see how he could stand staring into my face. I must have looked like such a wreck. I was suddenly ashamed of myself. I was such a burden for him, and I would never be anything more.

But why did I care?

I didn't love him. I couldn't. I loved Jacob. I would always love Jacob, even in death. Falling for anyone else would be unspeakable. I could never bring myself to betray Jacob like that.

But when his lips found mine, Jacob was the _last_ thing on my mind.

-

-

_EPOV_

-

-

Bella was a _very_ good kisser. When our lips touched, I forgot where I was, my name, everything. All that existed was me, Bella, and the electric shock of pleasure flowing onto me from her cold lips.

Her hands found my auburn hair and sufficiently trapped them there, pulling me closer. As my hands found her waist, we grew closer still, battling with our tongues for what seemed like an eternity. And, to my pleasure, my mind operated just well enough to tell me one thing:_vampires don't need to breathe_. We could go on kissing forever. Hallelujah!

But, to my dismay, Bella pulled away after a few minutes of tongue-wrestling, her eyes wide. She loved that deer-in-headlights look, didn't she? Somehow, I found it endearing. Odd. I _always_ found Bella endearing…

We must have stared for even longer than we kissed. She didn't make a move to remove my hands from her waist (or _her_ hands from _my_ shoulders, where they had come to rest), though. And no one in their right (or wrong, perhaps) mind would let go of _Bella_. I was most _definitely_ in my right mind at that moment.

Her eyes diverted only once away from mine, but the moment she did, she squealed, squirming out of my arms and over quite a few feet in the blink of an eye. I was completely bewildered for a moment.

Was I _that_ bad a kisser? Was I so _boring_ she was more interested in some non-responsive blade of grass or dead leaf? Gee, what a blow below the belt. My ego had suffered enough already _without_ her help!

Fortunately, it wasn't something so trivial. It was the lost kitten she had been so frantic over. My cheeks twitched into a smile. Although I had been disregarded like a soiled handkerchief, she was _so_ cute.

"Edward, he came back!" Bella exclaimed, bringing the kitten into her arms like one would a human baby. My grin widened. "Good Basar!" She cooed, hugging him to herself gently. "Aww, he's so smart."

I watched happily as Bella pampered the found kitten. First, a kiss she didn't reject, then this show. Every day something better came along…

-

-

-

Dx Too many POV switches... Sorry. I'm on an apologizing rant today, aren't I? Sorry if it's getting annoying. Thanks for reading... And if you want a virtual (not to mention burnt) cookie, review.

PS: I suggest you don't attempt to eat said virtual cookie. I'm _very_ bad at baking. And cooking. And using a blender... I'm pretty bad at driving, too, since I don't have my license yet (although that may derive from the fact that I'm not yet of age...). But... that was random. Yes. Very.


	9. Chapter 8: Fish to Fry

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Twilight. Ever. That had been credited to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I won't combust into "all hail Stephenie Meyer" because that's overly cliched and she had enough Edward fangirls to do that.**

Heh. Funny story about the disclaimer... Before she read it, my friend Cheese called it "The Bible". Why? Because it was big, black, and everyone carried it around. I mean, every female in history would bow to the superiority of Twilight and its successors (probably excluding New Moon because we all hate Jacob). Ah, the misfortune of Jacob is like music to the ears... Now, you read this while I read the Epilogue of Eclipse aloud so the whole world can laugh at Jacob's angst (stupid angsty _fleabag_).

-

-

_BPOV_

-

-

I stroked Kostelik's head quietly, enjoying the peace. Even as I watched over the kittens, my mind was elsewhere. My eyes had found Edward as he played with Basar. They were rolling on the floor, growling and snarling at each other as they wrestled. Basar had grown the most out of all of the kittens and was just as big as Edward while on his hind legs.

Even in a death match with the overly playful, over_grown_kitten, Edward didn't break a sweat. He was a vampire, after all. He looked godly as he tussled with Basar. He looked godly all the time, a living Adonis sculpture, and this was no exception. It made me jealous somehow. I knew I could never be so beautiful, never compare to my demonic savior.

Our eyes locked for a moment and a lopsided smirk graced his perfect face. Oh how I hated him for it, but I couldn't help but swoon internally. In a second, Edward had Basar pinned down, his smirk still effortlessly present and proud, directed at me. He was silently boasting over his triumph. It was almost like he was showing off. He probably was.

"Oh, stop it, hotshot," I called over, knowing he would have heard me perfectly anyway, just like I heard every word from his flawless lips. "I already know you can do anything you please."

Edward chuckled and was by my side in a flash, rubbing Kostelik's stomach as she flipped over for us. "That's what you think, Bella. But I'm not the only one." He stared at me, his eyes showing… admiration!? How could he even believe I could be _half as perfect_ as him!?

I looked away. I couldn't stand much more of his dazzling grin. If I attempted such a great feat, I might have given in to the voracious urge to claim his lips as mine again. When I finally turned back to Edward, he was still overpoweringly perfect. Oh well. I tried.

"How many of _us _are there?" I asked. He looked puzzled for a moment before catching on. I could see understanding in his eyes, but he was more than hesitant to answer.

"More than you think," was his tentative answer. That was informative. But at least I knew we weren't alone. "Only a handful of them live like us, though. My creator, Carlisle, is one of them." His eyes held great admiration. "He's like my father. I disappointed him so much."

"Edward, how could you be a disappointment?" I questioned, wrinkling my eyebrows together. "You're polite, kind, protective…" I didn't want to make him too bigheaded. "Absolutely amazing."

Edward sighed and laid back in the grass. A large lump formed in my throat. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to kiss him. But I would never let myself do something so destructive. As great as he was, Edward could never settle for me, plain old Bella. I was boring. And if I became too attached, it would hurt all the more when I grew too tiresome for his likes.

"I killed so many people. Carlisle didn't ever kill one human," Edward explained, a low growl in his chest. "I'm a monster. I'm not amazing. I'm not kind. I'm not polite or protective. There's nothing good _about_ me."

I clenched his hand in mine, rubbing invisible circles into his palm with my thumb. "Don't talk like that. You have a conscience. That's something you can't deny."

Edward sat up swiftly so his face was only centimeters from mine. "I only have a conscience because of you, Bella." As he leaned in just the tiniest bit, Edward's lips found mine. And then, he was licking my lower lip. A rumble escaped from my chest and as Edward's lips worked their magic, I realized I was purring. It wasn't only me, either, but Edward emitted a similar feline hum.

Edward tilted my head up and pulled me into his lap, deepening the kiss. My rational mind left me and the next thing I knew there was a butterfly sensation in my stomach as I put my legs on either side of Edward so we could be closer still.

He pulled away first, breathing heavily. I expected the same awkward silence to greet us as before, but he was nowhere near being done, as I found out when Edward's lips settled on my neck.

Only when I moaned did the kittens realize the equivalent of what Edward and I were doing in their world. Kostelik was suddenly nowhere near us, just as her siblings had long left to play elsewhere.

"Oh my God," Edward gasped in between the short pecks he was laying on my lips. "You don't know what you do to me, Bella."

With my name, I remembered who I was. Guilt overwhelmed me, sending the great feeling Edward gave me fleeing. Edward felt me freeze up and stopped his antics.

I lifted my left hand from Edward's impeccably sculpted chest, where I hadn't remembered placing it. On my third finger shone a small diamond ring. It was nothing big, but it meant the world to me.

"My fiancé," I choked. "Jacob is dead, and here I am sucking the face off my kidnapper. A monster." My cruel words hit Edward hard. I must admit, it was the worst of blows below the belt. Edward had saved my life, and I had just insulted the very part that did. "I'm not even mourning his death, or _any_of theirs!"

"Bella, moving on is a part of life," Edward assured me, "and _vampirism_. It would be extremely difficult to live evermore with so many regrets." I shrugged away from the comforting hand he had placed on my shoulder and flipped off his lap.

"But so soon," I sighed. "They'd call me so many names, Edward." I stifled a dry sob. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on him, letting the all go. "They must be so ashamed of me!"

"I'd kill anyone who hurt you so, Bella. They'd be daft to be ashamed of you," he assured me, his lips brushing the top of my head as he spoke. Shivers found my back once more. "No one could be ashamed of you, Bella."

I cried tearlessly and Edward held me all the while. Soon, the kittens came back and laid around us, purring quietly. And as the sobs wracked my body, another epiphany took place inside my head. I was falling for Edward. _Hard_.

-

-

_EPOV_

-

-

I watched Bella play with Kostelik. Every once in a while, the kitten would swipe at Bella and she would squeak or yelp. The human instincts hadn't yet left her, for some of the blood remained. And as a newborn, her eyes were a bright crimson. Somehow, they made her even more beautiful.

It was hard to even think of Bella as anything but perfect. She was lovely before she was vampire, and that was saying something, since I only saw her drenched in her own blood, barely alive at all, but now she was most likely the most drop-dead gorgeous thing on Earth.

And she wasn't only beautiful, either. I loved the way she laughed, smiled, everything. She was so kind, so surreal. There was only one word to describe her: perfect. In all her glory, I forgot my sadness and lived for her happiness alone. I would never be good enough for her.

If only I knew what she was thinking…

Feeling my stare burning into her, she turned around. Upon meeting my eyes, which I guessed were a murky orange color thanks to the mix of human and animal blood, her eyes darted away. Was I that horrible? No, I concluded, as the smallest of smiled dawned on her face. She was embarrassed, perhaps? I _had_ initiated two kisses… And she hadn't said a thing about it.

Before I could stop myself, I told her, "Vampires don't blush, you know." Her eyes found mine once more, this time wide. "But you've been making your embarrassment very apparent…"

"You could have told me earlier!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Sorry, but you were too cute for that," I murmured, my eyes leaving her and watching Basar and Tamu wrestle instead. "I really couldn't help it. Now, what were you going to say?"

"Oh," she sighed. "Well, Kostelik is hungry. Would you mind…" she trailed, off, looking down at the town below. I shook my head and stood up, smiling. "Thanks, Edward."

"Anytime," I replied. "Now, I'm beginning to think that you need new clothes." Both Bella and I stared down at her clothes, our noses wrinkling. The wind picked up, the scent of blood stained into the cloth taunting my nose.

"And _I'm_ beginning to think you're right," she muttered, putting her nose into the bloodstained ruffles of her hobble skirt. "That's Jacob…"

I grew uncomfortable as her eyes clouded over in grief for her fiancé's death. But, as she looked back up at me, it all disappeared. "I'll stop at your house to pick something up, if you want."

She nodded, smiling sadly. And, as sobs shook her petit body, I started off down the mountain. I couldn't stand to see my Bella cry.

-

-

_EPOV_

-

-

I stared up at the mansion, grimacing. Even though the beauty of the house was astounding, the vibe it gave off was purely horrific. A short sniff told me of the human detectives, no doubt, that had visited. They hadn't cleaned up the blood.

Even though I hesitated at the door, I knew the sun was taunting me, waiting for the think cloud to move just enough to send my skin sparkling. And it was getting closer. Without a second thought I jabbed my hand into the door, knocking the lock open. I was lucky I hadn't broken down the door.

The carpet, which looked to be once white, was stained a dark red, nearly black. The stench of human blood danced around my nose. I stopped breathing and pushed on. There were more important things than ogling at cold blood and forgetting myself. I was too good for that.

So, I made my way through the house and to Bella's room. It took me a while to find it, but the gathering of clothes went by quickly enough. Bella didn't seem the type to like fancy things; she was too… Bella. So, I left all the designer clothes, from Mariano Fortuny to Jacques Doucet and Paul Poiret, even though they seemed to be couture. She wouldn't mind. Although, I did see this one fancier dress in a beautiful navy blue. I thought it would compliment Bella's skin tone perfectly and took it. Who knew, we might be in need of formal clothes.

As I traveled over to Bella's armoire, I pushed back the part of my mind that was screaming lewd things along with the one that was cursing my vulgar to-be actions. This was wear the _unseen_ things were kept, supposedly. But, seeing as Bella had been _shot_ and it was likely everything that had been on her torso was drenched. There might have even been a bullet hole in, I winced, her _corset_ from the stab.

I closed one eye and cringed, ready to mentally torture myself if I should slip up somehow. The drawer was pulled open in a flash and my hand stuck in, unseeing. I rummaged around, feeling for anything lacey. Why lacey? I wasn't sure. But I wasn't going to dare peak _into_ the drawer. Until my hands found something, that is: A long, tubular corset.

If I had been human, I probably would have passed out from all the blood in my cheeks by now. But, fortunately, vampires don't have blood and they can't faint, so I looked perfectly reserved; if not in a bit of shock.

There were suddenly thoughts outside. Detectives. I had been right about them before. If I had any mind at all, I wouldn't be caught dead, excuse the pun, fondling the underwear of the lady I had kidnapped. So, I grabbed a suitcase I had found, stuffed all the undergarments, dresses, skirts, and shirts I could find in, along with a pair of shoes, and bolted.

Just as I left, a few particular thoughts popped into my mind.

_Another break in!? The poor Swan family. If the daughter is ever found she'll have nothing left! Well, at least I have a clue as to who did this. That picture Mrs. Weber turned in is most useful, along with the description she gave._

I choked. Had I been too busy focusing on everything else at the moment that I hadn't noticed a picture being snapped of me, or even the _thoughts_ of the whole ordeal!? Oh God, this was going to be Hell.

_Sorry, Bella, Kostelik._ I thought as I dashed out the door. No milk today. We had bigger fish to fry.

-

-

-

Heh heh heh... Poor Bella. She's covered in Jacob's raunchy blood. Eww. The stench must be sickening... Stupid angsty fleabag... Review?


End file.
